Bienvenido a casa
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: A veces, cuando anhelamos ver nuevamente a aquellas personas que perdimos, si somos perseverantes y dos ingeniosos entes se ponen de nuestro lado, todo es posible. Naruto jamás creyó en esa tradición mexicana, pero, al final, terminaría no solo creyendo, si no obteniendo más de lo que el y su hijo podían pedir. *Feliz día de muertos*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, por desgracia es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi-vendido-Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi/shonen-ai, AU, posible Ooc, mención de M-preg y alusión a temas del día de muertos.

Dedicado a Cris Flores y Anali, la primera por ser quién me inspiro a hacer este pequeño relato por un dibujo suyo, y la segunda por su publicación que igualmente me inspiró.

Dedicatoria especial a mi querida Zanza, quien se coló junto conmigo en este pequeño fic sin proponerlo XD y a las Evil Brains. Las adoro, chicas :3

Agradecimientos a Elia, por haber beteado el fic.

Sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—¡Papi, papi, mira! —exclamó con energía un pequeño infante a su padre, alzando con sus pequeños brazos el objeto que con tanta emoción portaba en sus manos: un collar con un dije del símbolo del YinYang—. ¡Lo encontré!

El adulto sonrió al ver aquella emoción en su pequeño, yendo rápido hacia este. Su sonrisa se tornó afable al reparar en el collar.

—Muy bien Menma. Estoy seguro que a papá le gustara mucho tenerlo— dijo, haciendo el amago de tomar el objeto de las manos de su hijo.

—Papi, espera —le frenó este, haciendo un puchero —. Yo quiero ponerlo.

La petición en cierto grado le sorprendió, pero rápido se recompuso y asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso al menor. Menma sonrió animado y se puso de pie, caminando con prisas hasta el lugar donde debía dejar el objeto. Con ayuda de un banco que su padre previamente había colocado para él, tuvo la suficiente altura hasta llegar al retrato enmarcado que se hallaba en el nivel más alto de las varias repisas repletas de múltiples adornos y diferentes tipos de comida. Colocó con cuidado el collar frente a la foto, terminando con una sonrisa al observar que todo ya estaba listo.

—¡Ya está, papi! —vociferó con la misma energía, bajándose hábilmente del banquito para señalar la ubicación del collar al recién ingresado mayor en la habitación.

Con inusitada ternura, cargó al más pequeño, tomándolo entre sus brazos, observando no solo el collar, si no todo el montaje y la decoración que llevaban haciendo desde hacía dos días atrás.

Eran repisas en tres niveles, todas cubiertas por un largo mantel blanco. El primero, siendo el que más cerca quedaba del suelo, repleto de diferentes tipos de pétalos de flores, moños en color azul oscuro, un par de velas y algunas prendas de ropa. El segundo nivel, el de en medio, portaba diferentes platillos, sopa de tomate, onigiris y un estofado del mismo vegetal. Algunos platos de fruta y velas, además del característico pan dulce que, aun sabiendo que no le gustaría a su esposo, era algo tradicional. Finalmente, en el más alto de todos, tres velas representado los tres miembros de la familia, un pequeño recipiente con incienso ya encendido, el collar que su hijo acababa de colocar y la fotografía de su esposo. Todo ello adornado con algunas flores y diversos papeles y telas con diferentes diseños de colores naranja, morado y azul, aunque este último color fue más por decisión de su pequeño. En conclusión: un altar de muertos.

—Papi —llamó el infante—. ¿Crees que a papá realmente le guste? —interrogó con cierto temor, provocando que el adulto riera divertida y le besara la frente.

—Claro que le gustará, sobre todo si sabe que tú y yo lo hicimos juntos—aseguró, sentándose en el suelo junto a su niño, dejando a este recargado en una de sus piernas—. Creme, a Sasuke le encantará.

El infante inclinó la cabeza, pegándola a la de su padre, mientras este le abrazaba con un brazo. Sonrió anhelante, esperando que aquella tradición que la amiga extranjera de su papi les había contado realmente fuera real.

Sin dejar de ver el altar que con tanto esmero habían preparado todo este tiempo, Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa entre melancólica y resignada. Hacía semanas atrás Lina, una chica que conoció por casualidad junto a su pareja, otra chica de nombre Zanza, debido a que se encontraban de vacaciones, les comentó sobre la tradición que todos los años se celebraba en el país de la primera, México. Según lo relatado por la chica, cada año pocos días antes del dos de noviembre, las familias tenían la costumbre de honrar a sus difuntos creando altares en su nombre, colocando desde objetos que simbolizaron algo para estos, como ropas por ejemplo, hasta comida, adornos, velas y demás, ya que estos, según la tradición mexicana, tenían permitido estar en el mundo terrenal durante el tiempo que duraba la celebración. Además de que, según lo recitado por la chica: "El altar es un tributo a nuestros difuntos, una manera de horrarlos y hacerles ver que, aunque no estén con nosotros, siguen siendo parte de nuestras vida. Mientras les recordemos y los mantengamos en el corazón, ellas jamás estarán realmente muertos".

Su hijo pareció emocionarse demasiado con la tradición, más cuando Zanza comentó que el altar igualmente funcionaba como una especie de "guía", en la cual los espíritus, al tener el permiso de estar entre los vivos, podían visitar a sus familiares y "degustar" los platillos que se hallaban en el altar.

Aunque intentó por todos los medios persuadir a Menma de no llevar a cabo dicha tradición, alegando cosas obvias como que ellos no pertenecían a esa cultura y que posiblemente ni siquiera funcionara. Pero al final, el ver los grandes y azules ojos de su pequeño llenarse de lágrimas, no pudo seguir negándose.

Así que, con indicaciones y algo de ayuda de ambas mujeres (sobre todo de Lina), consiguieron los materiales necesarios para montar su propio altar.

—Papi —habló con voz somnolienta Menma, sacando al adulto de sus pensamientos—. Ya quiero que papá llegué a vernos —murmuró, bostezando. Después de todo, el niño se hallaba bastante cansado ya al haber estado trabajando en el altar toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas acumuladas, pero se controló para no dejar salir ninguna. No quería que su hijo le viera así. _Sasuke, espero que esto funcione_ , pensó, sin notar como una pequeña mariposa negra revoloteaba alrededor, observando a ambas figuras sentadas frente al altar.

Rápido, la mariposa emprendió vuelo, saliendo por la ventana hacía la oscura noche. Voló por largo rato, pasando por las iluminadas calles del pueblo de Konoha, hasta llegar al cementerio. Una vez allí, buscó una tumba en especificó. Revoloteó hasta llegar a la tumba, adornada con flores frescas y velas que aún seguían encendidas, anunciando que no tenían mucho de haberlas colocado. La mariposa voló y se colocó detrás de la lápida, encontrando a un hombre aparentemente joven, de cabellos negros y piel sumamente blanca. Este se encontraba sentado, vestido con un traje formal, pantalón y chaqueta negra de etiqueta, camisa de botones blanca manga larga y zapatos negros y lustrados.

El hombre alzó la mirado al sentir la presencia del pequeño ser volador. Elevó la mano, queriendo tomarlo, pero la mariposa se elevó y le comunicó aquello que con tanto anhelo había estado esperando.

—Ellos no te han olvidado. Están esperándote —habló, alejándose con rapidez.

Ahora solo, y con solo la oscuridad de la noche y la luna llena como su única compañía, Sasuke sonrió, como pocas veces hacía. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta estar frente a su tumba. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver las flores y velas que su esposo e hijo habían traído para él apenas un día antes.

—Yo tampoco los he olvidado —susurró al viento, dejando que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Sin querer esperar más, emprendió su caminata para salir del cementerio, siendo la mariposa su fiel guía.

No tenía idea de cómo Naruto y Menma lograron hacer que su espíritu fuera capaz de materializarse en el mundo de los vivos, pero ciertamente en ese momento no importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era el ver a sus amores una vez más, observar que tanto había crecido su niño y lo bello que –estaba seguro- seguía siendo su querido esposo de ojos azules.

Y, aunque la mariposa le comunicó que solo podría estar presente con ellos un día, para él era más que suficiente. Tres años desde su muerte, sin saber nada del mundo de los vivos era un calvario. Pero, si al menos una vez al año podía permitirse ver una vez más a sus seres amados, él lo aceptaba con total gusto.

Porque a pesar de estar muerto, él seguía amando como el primer día a su rubio. Lo mismo con su retoño, desde el instante que se enteraron que serían padres. Un hijo fruto del amor de ambos.

Exhaló exhausto, no supo en que momento había empezado a correr, resultándole extraño aquel agotamiento debido a su condición de alma. Pero todo perdió importancia al hallarse frente a la casa que, junto a su rubio, compraron y fueron dando vida con el pasar del tiempo. La fachada de un alegre amarillo pastel, decorado con motivos de hallowen y las plantas que su blondo tanto amaba cultivar y cuidar.

La mariposa se posó frente a él, revoloteando para luego entrar a la casa por una de las ventanas. Nervioso, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada, justo frente a la puerta. Realmente no sabía muy bien que hacer pero, armándose de valor, dio un paso, viendo al instante como su pierna atravesaba sin problemas la madera. Más confiado ahora, dio otro paso y se halló dentro del que fue su hogar por algunos años antes que el fatídico accidente le arrebatara su vida.

Le sorprendió ver una gran cantidad de luz en dirección al que, según recordaba, era el salón principal. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta estar frente a la entrada de este. Sin embargó, no pudo avanzar más al ver el gran altar en el centro, con su foto en lo más alto de este. Su sorpresa inicial no pudo compararse a la que le vino al observar a sus dos grandes amores, sentados en el suelo, contemplando al igual que él el altar.

Un bostezo lo sacó de su estupefacción, dirigiendo la mirada a su pequeño, que estiraba los brazos en un intento por disipar el sueño.

—Vamos a dormir, Menma —escuchar la voz de su esposo provoca que él corazón que debía estar más que muerto latiera con intensidad, provocando que se llevara la mano al pecho.

—No, quiero esperar a papá —el niño negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, a pesar de estar somnoliento. Él quería ver llegar a su papá.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke no ha de tardar en llegar —sin esfuerzo, cargó al infante entre sus brazos. —Además, a él no le gustaría que te acostaras tan tarde.

Menma no pudo refutar aquella lógica, por lo que refunfuñando, se dejó llevar por los brazos de su rubio padre.

Mas todo atisbo de sueño quedó en el olvido cuando, al momento de mirar tras el hombro de su papi, vio a la persona que con tanto anhelo había esperado.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó, pataleando para que su papi lo pusiera en el suelo.

Naruto, desconcertado, bajó a Menma, solo para ver como corría hacia la entrada de la sala. Pero toda duda quedó en el olvido al ver al hombre allí parado, con la misma vestimenta con la que, con mucho dolor, recordaba haberlo visto por última vez antes de enterrarlo. Todo por culpa de aquel accidente automovilístico que lo había arrebatado de su lado años atrás.

—¡Papá! —Menma se arrojó a los brazos del mayor, quien, reaccionando a tiempo, aún sin saber si podría realmente atrapar a su hijo, se agacho y extendió los brazos.

El infante lloró al sentir nuevamente el toque de su otro padre, rodeándole con aquellos fuertes brazos que siempre le abrazaban cuando estaba asustado.

—¡Papi, papá está aquí! ¡Lina-san tenía razón! ¡Papá, papá, te extrañe mucho! —apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras con claridad debido al cumulo de emociones en su interior y las continuas lágrimas escapando de sus orbes.

Sasuke abrazó con fuerza al menor, sintiendo sus propios ojos aguarse ante aquella muestra de amor desmedido de su pequeño. Sin embargo, Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el hermoso cielo azul que su esposo tenía por ojos, llenos de lágrimas. Tapaba con sus dos manos su boca, en un intento de contener los sollozos.

Comprensivo, Sasuke tomó al lloroso niño en brazos y caminó hasta su blondo. Con un brazo lo atrajo hacía sí, sintiendo al instante los morenos brazos rodearle el cuello y su cabeza enterrada en su hombro.

Realmente no sabía cómo explicar que pudiera tocar y sentir a sus amores, pero no quiso darle importancia. Lo esencial ahora era abrazarse a sus seres queridos y darles todo el amor que podía antes de tener que irse.

—B-Bienvenido a casa, teme —apenas murmuró su blondo, levantando la vista para dedicarlo la sonrisa más resplandeciente que alguna pudo haber presenciado.

—Estoy en casa, dobe —sonrió, inclinándose para posar sus labios en los contrarios.

Aunque solo fuera por un día, estaba nuevamente en casa.

Fuera de la casa, Lina y Zanza veían por la ventana la hermosa reunión.

—¿No creen que fue demasiado? —preguntó la mariposa, posándose en la cabeza de Zanza.

—Oh vamos _Ascalapha*_ , déjalos disfrutar este día —replicó Lina, agitando su largo vestido negro y guardando la vara que segundos antes había utilizado para materializar al azabache.

—Además, ¿no se supone que eres el espíritu que representa a los difuntos?—interrogó con una ceja alzada Zanza, tratando de inclinar la cabeza para ver a la mariposa.

El pequeño insecto revoloteó, pero no alzó vuelo.

—Es contra las reglas que los muertos se comuniquen directamente con los humanos —Insistió—. Pero bueno, ustedes ya rompieron esa regla tiempo atrás.

Lina y Zanza no pudieron contener su expresión de malicia traviesa. _Ascalapha_ se limitó a mirar a ambas catrinas** con resignación.

En segundos, ambas mujeres desaparecieron sin dejar rastros, dejando solo al espíritu y a una familia felizmente reunida.

A veces, romper las reglas no era tan malo. No si con ello podías traer un poco de felicidad a quienes más lo necesitaban.

* * *

*Ascalapha: Siendo su nombre completo "Ascalapha odorata", es el nombre científico dado a la mariposa negra.

** Catrina: Símbolo popular de la muerte, al menos por la cultura mexicana. En sí, la catrina tiene una historia bastante diferente a la que se le ha dado en la actualidad, ya que esta se usaba en el siglo XX para burlarse de quienes pretendían ser de una clase social mayor. En la actualidad se representa a la catrina como un espíritu o ente similar a la muerte: recoge almas en pena, son mensajeros entre los vivos y muertos y, algunas veces, lleva a la muerte a personas que entren en demasiado contacto con ella.

Palabras de la beta: ¡Te voy a matar!

Lina: *Empaca sus cosas y huye antes de que su beta (y los lectores) la maten*

¿Y bien? ¿Muy bueno? ¿Muy malo? ¿Quieren dejar review? ¿O quizás matarme lenta y dolorosamente? Si es eso último, tendrán que hacer fila con mi beta(?).

Pequeño fic que, como mencione arriba, se me ocurrió por un ataque de inspiración apenas ayer al ver una publicación de una amiga sobre una imagen con alusión al día de muertos. Luego, otra amiga (Cris) hizo un bonito dibujo SasuNaru usando esa imagen de referencia, y eso fue lo que terminó de inspirarme para escribir ese fic.

¡Feliz día de muerto a todos! *comiendo un trozo de pan de muerto* ¡que las tradiciones mexicanas jamás se olviden!

Muchas gracias por haber leído *Ahora si, huye de su beta y los lectores*


End file.
